Lemony Goodness - SparkAnt Edition
by lloinng
Summary: Read as very horny Ant and Sparklez go at it EVERYWHERE, ranging from a Survival Games to a hotel. Contains language and hardcore yaoi. Challenge for "Everything CaptainSparklez".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Neither CaptainSparklez or AntVenom are me in real life, so I suppose I don't own them.**

**Author's Note: Hullo people! Today is the day. It is the day that I shall prove to the "Everything CaptainSparklez" forum that **_**I CAN WRITE LEMONS! **_**Yes, that is correct. This is going to be a lemon that contains hardcore yaoi, so don't like don't read. If you do like that sort of stuff, do please read on and give me feedback! :)**

**Lemony Goodness – Survival Games Edition**

AntVenom hid in the shadows, iron sword gripped tightly in his hand. He was currently stalking his last opponent, CaptainSparklez. Sparklez was casually leaning against a tree, munching on a chicken leg. Just seeing him like that made Ant a bit hot, and he moaned inwardly. Sparklez always made him bothered. Just as he finished his food, Sparklez turned in the direction Ant was hiding, giving Ant a very clear view of his gorgeous chest beneath the half unbuttoned suit. Ant's blood suddenly couldn't decide where to go; either up to his cheeks or down to his nether regions.

_No, Ant! _He chastised himself. _You like women! Sparklez probably doesn't even like you anyways. _Yes, AntVenom liked CaptainSparklez. He wasn't gay, or at least he used to be straight. Ant has been with some women, but, once he'd met the Usher-skinned Captain, all remotely sexual thoughts and wet dreams always contained him. However, all this thinking must have alerted his crush, as Sparklez smirked and called out. "C'mon out, Ant. I won't bite."

Ant ventured out of the shadows nervously, knowing perfectly well that his cheeks were flushed and there was probably a bulge in his pants. Sparklez looked him up at down, grinning with satisfaction as he inspected his pants. "Someone's a little…_lusty_."

If it was possible, Ant would have blushed even redder. However, he managed to reply. "So what? We're in the Survival Games; I'm supposed to be trying to kill you right now."

"Since when has that mattered? We'll respawn anyways."

"Erm…Erm…" Ant always ran out of words to say in front of Sparklez; it was a known fact.

Sparklez moved forward, hips swaying tantalizingly. "Well, maybe I can help you take care of that problem you have."

Ant's mouth suddenly turned dry. However, Sparklez seemed to have given up the slow approach, and lunged at Ant, pinning him against a tree with his mouth. Of course, Ant wouldn't have moved as long as Sparklez had his_ damn sexy kissable lips on his mouth and oh god…_Ant kissed back with all his might, and Sparklez pushed his tongue into Ant's more than willing mouth. Ant grabbed a handful of Sparklez' hair and moaned as loudly as possible with the other man's mouth sucking at his, making his intentions as clear as possible.

It was a good thing all the spectators left, Ant wondered vaguely. Not that it mattered much. Ant wouldn't have given a fuck if there was a crowd around them, as long as Sparklez was still doing that hip grind against him that felt _so fucking good…_"Notch!" Ant gasped as Sparklez grinded against him while trailing his mouth down to a very sensitive spot on his neck.

Ant could feel Sparklez smirking as he sucked on that spot, definitely leaving a mark. "Sparklez…I want you…" Ant groaned, bucking his hips from the pleasure.

"What do you want me to do, Ant?" The Captain's voice teased Ant, and he gasped out. "F-fuck me…_Ngh_…"

"Will do." Sparklez' mouth left Ant for a second while he took their clothes off in a flash, but instead of pinning him against the tree and doing it, he latched his warm and moist mouth onto Ant's left nipple while caressing the right one gently with an exploratory hand. Ant moaned as loudly as possible, precome leaking out of his cock like a waterfall.

After Sparklez finished his pleasuring torture, he finally flipped Ant around like a pancake and rubbed his dripping precome around his entrance, lubricating with what he had. Ant gulped. This was his first time going anal, and dry back from the start? However, he wanted to pleasure Sparklez after all the pleasure he had gave to him, so he closed his eyes as Sparklez pushed his way in-

-and nearly screamed from the pain. It felt like someone was tearing the inside of his ass apart, bit by bit, and Ant's hands scratched at the rough bark, searching purchase. Sparklez stayed still inside him, whispering soothingly. "It'll be okay, Ant, just think of Golden Apples or something…"

After a while, the pain toned down to where Ant could bear it, and he nodded, giving Sparklez the signal to go on. The first few thrusts made Ant wince, but, after a while, pleasure kicked in, covering the pain to barely noticeable levels.

"_Ngh_, Sparklez! Notch!" Ant yowled like a cat as Sparklez found his g-spot, and that was all it took for him to see white as he spilled his seed on to the tree trunk and the grass below. He slumped down, tired, but Sparklez still had a bit to go.

"Oh, Ant…" Sparklez pushed into him, propelling his tired body forward, and eventually came inside with a growl that sounded suspiciously like "Mine!".

As Sparklez withdrew, Ant crumpled, utterly exhausted. However, he laid his head down on Sparklez' chest, and whispered. "I love you."

Sparklez whispered back. "I love you too."

**FIN**

** How** **was it? Tell me by reviewing please! :)**

**-Lavs**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh my Notch! Thank you guys, for all the wonderful reviews. I didn't expect to get any! :D Well, after all the wonderful encouragement, I have decided to make this a series. Yup. Enjoy! :D**

**Lemony Goodness – Minecon Edition (Idea suggested by Rouge the Batgirl)**

Antvenom walked down the hall of the hotel, bored out of his mind. It was currently Minecon 2013, a convention all the famous Minecrafters were forced to attend. It was chock full of fans, so they were basically being subjected to insane fangirl or fanboy-ing. He shook his head as fanboy-ing led to the thought of his, well, _lover_.

After he and CaptainSparklez had had their _fun _up against that tree, Sparklez had made a point to visit him every day, even though they haven't done _it _again. Even though he would never admit it, Ant was a little disappointed in that fact. However, he was sure Sparklez had come to Minecon, as he had 5 million subscribers on Minetube, and Ant only had 1 million. As if purely by coincidence, a door opened right next to Ant, and the inhabitant called out, obviously smirking. "Why hello there, Ant! Didn't expect to see you here."

Ant rolled his eyes and faced Sparklez, who was the mystery man. "Yes, yes, whatever."

Sparklez' smirk got bigger, and he pulled his door open wider, obviously inviting Ant to come in. Even though he tried to hide it, he was _slightly _aroused when he walked in, glancing at Sparklez' pants as casually as possible. Unsurprisingly, there was a noticeable bulge.

Right after he had closed the door, Ant turned on him and hissed. "What is your problem?!"

Sparklez recoiled in shock. "My problem? I don't have one!"

Provoked by Sparklez' obliviousness, Ant snarled. "It's been a month since the Survival Games, and we haven't even kissed, let alone have _sex_! What is your problem, you ask? You're a little _tease_!"

Sparklez flushed as he admitted his reason. "I…I didn't want you to get hurt again or something…"

Ant rolled his eyes, then did his best to imitate the pose Sparklez posed in that Survival Games. "Well, I don't have to get hurt, do I?" He smirked, watching as Sparklez' eyes widened. The Usher skinned Captain gulped, but before he could say anything, he was suddenly pushed against the wall, pinned down by Ant's lips.

Ant smirked, glad to be in charge for once. Honestly, deep down, he wasn't quite sure of what to do. After all, this was his first time on top, and, well, it was quite nerve-wracking. However, after hearing Sparklez' mewl and feeling him squirm, Ant grew a little more confident and pushed his tongue into Sparklez' more than willing mouth. He moaned, making sure Sparklez knew how much pleasure he was giving him, and Sparklez captured the tongue with his moist lips, sucking the life out of Ant. The older Minecrafter groaned, arching his back in pleasure, and slid his hand underneath the other's black shirt and teasing the erect nipples. Sparklez shivered in pleasure and bent over, wanting to nip the other's ear, but Ant stopped him with a soft "Ahh, ahh, ahh. Who's on top?"

Ant bent his head, tongue lapping at the other man's sensitive spot, smiling in triumph as Sparklez groaned, moaned, and squirmed underneath him, desperately wanting the penetration. Ant decided to abandon the upper body, and moved away from Sparklez to quickly undress him. After the process, Ant proceeded to continue showering him with kisses, this time walking back towards where he presumed the bed was. You couldn't really blame him for having no sense of directions, not when he was madly making love with his lover.

Fortunately, they didn't crash into a desk, simply falling over onto the bed. Ant was pushed down by Sparklez, but soon came back on top, and his hand trailed down to Sparklez' erect penis, stroking it slowly. Sparklez moaned, shifting his body to get the most enjoyment out of it, and Ant, smirking in triumph again, proceeded to break the kiss and suck the life out of Sparklez. Sparklez nghed, arching his back underneath the older Minecrafter.

Ant sucked, sometimes humming just to get Sparklez to gasp, and after a short amount of time, Sparklez yelled Ant's name, coming straight into Ant's mouth. Ant drank it all, relishing the exotic flavor. As Sparklez collapsed on the bed, utterly spent, Ant gently flipped him around, and spotted a bottle of lube in an open drawer. He smirked and whispered. "Sparklez, you really are prepared, aren't you?"

Not waiting for a reply, Ant smeared the cool lube in between the other Minecrafter's buttocks, relishing the moan of pleasure.

As he pushed his way in, cock already very erect, he could hear Sparklez give a groan of pain, but it soon turned into mewls of pleasure as Ant thrusted harder and harder, moaning sexual nonsense. Sparklez gasped as Ant came inside him with one last thrust, hitting his G-spot. Sparklez wasn't used to Ant's cum filling his body, but as Ant wearily got out and collapsed beside him, he thought, giddy. _I really could get used to this._

Ant whispered sleepily, "Love ya, babe…"

Sparklez replied softly, his lips ghosting across Ant's forehead. "Love you too…"

**Yesh! It's done! I wasn't really sure how my second lemon would go, but, it turned out okay, didn't it? Well, reviews please! :)**

**-Lavs**


End file.
